1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data management, and more particularly to a data management system providing a data thesaurus for mapping between multiple data schemas or between multiple domains within a data schema.
2. Background of the Invention
An enterprise may use a master data management system to address management of enterprise data. A considerable amount of data is required to adequately define an enterprise. The data may be of two fundamental types. A first type of data, which may be referred to as core enterprise reference data, describes the structure and characteristics of the enterprise and its entities and is not transient or transactional in nature. This type of data may be associated with enterprise data masters and may be stored in a core reference data repository, although such data is not restricted to the type of data associated with traditional enterprise data masters. Efficient handling this data is critical, as is orderly and process-driven management of the state of the data. Use of this data is, in general, not limited to particular portions of the enterprise; rather, this data is typically used pervasively throughout the enterprise and with its value chain partners. The second type of data, which may be referred to as operational data, is transient transactional data required by planning, execution, monitoring, or other enterprise solution components. This type of data is typically not stored in the core reference data repository; the master data management system provides a staging and distribution framework for such data. A problem facing many enterprises is to create a system that provides for effective and scalable management, distribution, and use of both its core enterprise reference data and its transactional data in a manner that services needs for this data within the enterprise as a whole and also specific needs of planning, execution, monitoring, and other enterprise solution components associated with the enterprise.